Many existing contests and/or other offerings such as for virtual items in gaming environments involve repetitive operations. As a result, it can be a challenge to create a sense of urgency, competitiveness, and/or rarity based around the sale chances to win and/or virtual items. While many users may be motivated solely by the rare opportunity of being first to receive a prize, most experienced users will hold off on their purchase under the assumption that there will be additional chances to win and/or purchase at a later time at lower price points.